Ransik
Ransik is a former criminal mutant from the year 3000, who traveled back in time to 2001 in order to control Earth before Time Force existed. He possessed abilities such as great strength and durability, energy projection, bone manipulation, teleportation, martial arts, and telekinesis. A fugitive from the year 3000, Ransik travelled through time to conquer the past. Ransik is ruthless and cunning, and his powers include telekinesis, teleportation, energy projection, and the abilty to pull weapons from his own body. Ransik was created by the very people he seeks to destroy. In the future, children are born in labs, with traits designated by their parents. Ransik is a product of this tampering, born from an accident in a lab. He raised himself in the underground, rejected from society. As the first mutant, he organized factions of other mutants to take the world away from those who fear and hate his kind. While roaming the dark parts of the city, he found three statues which were actually imprisoned Orgs. Since they had the same goal as him, to destroy humanity, Ransik set them free. The Org spirits copied his DNA and created bodies for themselves, making them Mutorgs. In exchange for freeing them, the Mutorgs gave Ransik the power to pull weapons from his body. While on the streets, Ransik was bitten by the poisonous mutant known as Venomark. Alone and dying, Ransik was taken in by Dr. Fericks, who developed a serum which Ransik would need to take for life. Ransik turned on Dr. Fericks, stealing the serum and his Cyclobot technology, and laying waste to the lab. Dr. Fericks survived the explosion, and became Frax. In a battle against the Rangers in 2001, Nadira was injured, making Ransik realize that his hatred of humans had to end, because in the end, it only causes more suffering. He turned himself over to Time Force. A year after incarceration, Ransik was called on by Time Force to aid them against a new threat - the Mutorgs. He agreed to help them, and travelled to the year 2002, where the Mutorgs went to ally themselves with Master Org. As the Mutorgs powered up an energy blast, Ransik blocked it, causing an explosion which destroyed their mutant halves, allowing the Rangers to defeat them. The explosion also destroyed Ransik's mutant half, making him wholly human. Trivia *Ransik eventually became a mentor to the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Gallery Ransik Unmasked.jpg|Ransik Unmasked Ranski unmasked with no scar.jpg|Ranski unmasked with no scar Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Fathers Category:Allies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Traitors Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Males Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Angel Squads Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Mutants Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains